1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to semiconductor package, and particularly to a semiconductor package including light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
FIG. 1 shows a cross sectional view of a surface-mounted device (SMD) type LED package in accordance with related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the SMD LED package 100 includes a lead frame 102. The lead frame 102 includes a support portion 102a and an extending portion 102b. A LED chip 110 is mounted on the surface of the support portion 102a. The LED chip 110 includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode (not shown) electrically connecting to the lead frame 102 with conductive wires 112a and 112b. 
The SMD LED package 100 further includes a package shell 120 including polycarbonate (PC) resin and TiO2. The lead frame 102 is embedded in the package shell 120 by an insert molding process. The extending portion 102b extending and exposed outside the package shell 120 is used for electrical connection. An epoxy, silicone, or transparent material is filled into the package shell 120 and forms a glue 122 having a function of protection.
The heat from the SMD LED is conducted through the lead frames 102 to the environment. Thus, increasing the surface area of the extending portion 102b of the lead frames 102 and the package structure increases the heat dissipating surface and decreases the thermal resistance of the extending portion 102b. However, with increasing of the power of the SMD LED package, only increasing the surface area of the extending portion 102b is not enough for requirement of heat dissipation of the SMD LED. Furthermore, utilizing the lead frames 102 as the heat dissipating path, the electrical performance of the SMD LED is affected by the heat from the SMD LED.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor package which can overcome the described limitations.